


The Lights We Saw One Winter Night

by Numinous_Scribe



Series: KH Oneshot Prompts [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Terra's just got a big fluffy heart, and it makes him a huge sap, but gosh dang if Vani doesn't love him anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numinous_Scribe/pseuds/Numinous_Scribe
Summary: Vanitas has never faired well in the cold. Problem was, he was always cold. But just this once― and he would never admit it out loud ―he was actually glad it was cold outside.Alternatively titled: "I'm Freezing And My Boyfriend Is A God Damn Sap"





	The Lights We Saw One Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt request, "If you're so cold, why didn't you say something? Come here."

“So would you mind clueing me in on what we’re doing, maybe?”

Vanitas shifted in his seat, trying to ignore the way the seatbelt chaffed, even through his hoodie. Warm air practically smothered him as it blasted from the vents and filled up the small tin can Terra called a truck. He leaned in closer to the window to try and see where they were going, but was thwarted by the fog.

He leaned back with a sigh and watched the road ahead.

Terra chuckled.

“Relax Van. You’ll know what’s up when we get there.” He side-eyed him for a split second, before returning his attention to the road. "You sure you'll be warm enough in that?"   
  
Vanitas shifted defensively in his hoodie. "Yes, I'll be fine in this. Don't fuss over me."   
  
"I just don't want you to freeze once we get out. You do realize that it's below freezing right now, right?"   
  
"Of course I know it's below freezing," he scoffed. "That's why I put the beanie on too."   
  
"Ah yes, your trusty black cap with its dozens of little holes and frayed edges. Such reliability. Much warmth."   
  
"At least it's better than that godawful red thing on your head and the ugly sweater your dad made."   
  
"Excuse me?" Terra feigned offense. "Santa's cap is all the rage right now, for your information. And Dad's sweater may not be the prettiest, but at least he tried!"   
  
"Terra, he butchered a snowman. A snowman! How does one fuck up three large circles and a bunch of smaller circles?"   
  
"... Touché."

It was silent for a couple of minutes. And then―

“But I also have a big thick coat and gloves. What do you have to say about that?”

“ _ Oh my god. _ ”

Deep laughter rumbled through the confines of the cabin, and Vanitas could have sworn it shook the dashboard more than the engine did.

The truck turned down another road, and gradually the world outside began to light up as they entered the town. Golden lights were strung up between lamp posts, each one adorned with green wreaths and red bows, or blue banners with silver candles. Shop fronts were decorated to the max. This ranged from mannequins dressed in the most festive apparel to displays of fat men decked in red, riding their sleighs. There were inflatable snowmen, elves, reindeer, faux presents and shiny tinsel. You name it, ever store in Radiant Garden seemed to have it.

Somewhere outside he thought he heard carolers.

They drove towards the center of town before pulling into a parking spot in front of a window shop. Turning off the vehicle, Terra gave him a giddy grin and hopped out of the car. A blast of frigid air flowed in and wiped out what little comfort Vanitas had managed to establish in the toasty cabin. He shuddered, not liking how easily the chill passed through him.

“Hey, you coming or what?” Terra stuck his head back in the truck.

Vanitas snorted. “Impatient much?”

“Yes. Now come on!” He had to resist the urge to laugh; Terra was acting like a big, excitable dog. It was cute ( _ not that he’d ever admit that out loud _ ).

When Van finally joined Terra outside he was already half turtled in his hoodie. He ignored the look the other man gave him and asked, “So, you gonna tell me what we’re doing now?”

“You still haven’t figured it out yet?”

“Would I be asking you otherwise?”

“Yes, because you’re a little shit. We’re here to look at the lights, ya goof.” Terra rolled his eyes, the light illuminating the blue of his irises just so, causing his gaze to linger on them just a little too long. He finally forced himself to look away, and together they walked down the street to view the decorations on the roundabout. 

In its center was a rather impressively sized tree. The entire thing was illuminated with an array of colors that seemed to change whenever they pleased. Gold. Red. Blue, purple, green, orange. The whole rainbow existed in that tree, right up to the star that sat on its lofty lookout at the top. Surrounding the base were even more faux presents, reaching sizes meant more for giants rather than humans. Milling about were other onlookers, admiring the lights and taking pictures; family, friends, lovers.

It was quaint and amiable as far as winter atmospheres went in this town. But every second that went by only seemed to freeze him a little more than before, and he couldn’t really enjoy things the way Terra could. The only reprieve he seemed to get from this unending cold was through the hand his boyfriend held. 

Vanitas eyed his boyfriend’s broad frame with no small amount of envy. He wished he possessed enough body mass like Terra did. The guy was a walking heater, something he very much wanted to be right now.

Looking back at the tree, Van fished for a topic to talk about that would take his mind off his acute awareness of the temperature. “You helped put this thing up, didn’t you?” he asked with a nudge.

Terra’s smile widened, pleased that he had remembered. “Yeah. I helped them rig it up so the tree wouldn’t fall at the drop of a coin. Oh! And they let me put up a couple of my own ornaments! Lemme show you.”

He led the way around the tree, pointing out various decorations that he had gotten to put up. Vanitas couldn’t help but chuckle as Terra told the ridiculous backstories he’d come up with for each ornament. Each ornament held a value that he cherished, though. Every story, now matter how absurd they got, pulled Vanitas in just a little deeper, enamored him a little more.

“And this one,” Terra plucked a small, angry looking Matryoshka doll out of the tree. He laughed before continuing. “This one reminded me of you, so I named him Van.”

He rolled his eyes. “You are such a  _ sap _ . How is it I’m in love with you?”

Terra put the doll back and wrapped his arm around Vanitas’s shoulders. The sudden warmth that pressed into his side shocked him, and he gave an involuntary shiver. Terra looked down at him with a raised brow. “You cold?”

“Absolutely not,” he instantly denied.

The man’s questioning look became more skeptical. “Uh-huh. And I’m just supposed to believe that over the shivering, chattering teeth, and red nose? I don’t think so.”

“I’m fine, don’t worry about it.”

“I know you,” Terra responded stubbornly. “If you’re so cold, why didn’t you just say something? Come here.”

He opened his jacket, pulling Vanitas towards him faster than he could resist, and zipped it up until it rested comfortably beneath Van’s chin. He swore as Vanita’s body pressed up against him, and in return Vanitas shivered again, though they both grew comfortable in each other’s presence quickly.

“Geez Van! Where did you come from? A frozen lake?”

A sharp grin crept up his frozen cheeks and he leaned into Terra a little more, enjoying the yelp it elicited. “Actually, I’m from Hell. It’s just frozen at this time of year.”

Terra shuddered and wrapped his arms around the both of them. “Yeah, well you’re with me now, so get warm like a normal human.”

“You do realize that we look really ridiculous right now, right?”

“ _ And?  _ Did you just expect me to let you freeze?”

“Yes.”

A strangled noise escaped from the back of Terra’s throat. “I’m not―! I wouldn’t―!  _ Why would I let you freeze?! _ Even if I told you what you were wearing wasn’t gonna be enough, I wouldn’t deny you warmth!”

Vanitas couldn’t help it― He laughed. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re a big, mushy sap?”

“Only about a million times now,” came the dry response.

Their chuckles filled the air, before slowly dying out. A light snow began to fall around them, and Vanitas rested his head on Terra’s shoulder, and in return Terra rested his cheek on his head. They watched the lights blink from one color to the next in blissful silence, enjoying one another’s company.

Vanitas would never admit it, but for once, he was actually glad it was cold outside.


End file.
